


Take My Hand, Son (I'll Hold You Up)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, i think it's the happiest most angst free thing ive ever written, involves wookies, its a miracle, yes wookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “Mama!”Galen sounded so proud of himself. A sleepy smile stretched across Jyn’s face.“Yeah, you’ve woke Mama up. Congratulations,” she informed him. Her baby giggled and flopped and wiggled over her to Cassian, who had not escaped his son’s notice.“Dadadada,” Galen said seriously, slapping his father on the nose. “Dadadada.”Cassian groaned.“Galen. Let me sleep, please.”An exercise in futility. Galen wasn’t going to give up until his Mama and Dada were awake.--@rebelcaptainprompts  “a hand to hold” bit of fluff about the Andor-Erso family with a bit of post-Alliance shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Galen’s antics are based on my almost ten-month-old nephew

“ _Mamama_!”

Jyn rolled over, rubbed her face with her arm. 

“ _Mamama_!”

There it was again. Jyn cracked her eyes open to see a drooling, smiling, messy-haired baby leaning on her chest.

“ _Mama_!”

Galen sounded so proud of himself. A sleepy smile stretched across Jyn’s face.

“Yeah, you’ve woke Mama up. Congratulations,” she informed him. Her baby giggled and flopped and wiggled over her to Cassian, who had not escaped his son’s notice.

“ _Dadadada_ ,” Galen said seriously, slapping his father on the nose. “ _Dadadada_.”

Cassian groaned.

“Galen. Let me sleep, please.”

An exercise in futility. Galen wasn’t going to give up until his Mama and Dada were awake.

“We have to get up anyway, Cassian,” Jyn said, propping herself up on her elbow, dark hair falling across her face. “Me and Galen have to leave for Kashyyyk in a few hours.”

Cassian sighed. He wasn’t going to get any extra sleep. He should’ve realized this when Jyn was pregnant. Ah, well. Might as well get up now.

The Rebellion - or rather the Alliance, as they were calling it now - had sent many of their people back to Yavin for temporary housing. They had been there for a several months; Galen had been born there. When he was almost five months, Jyn had started going on missions - and took her son with her. She was only doing easy ones - though that term was used loosely - mostly recon and missing persons and sniffing out Imperial loyalists. 

Today, they were going to Kashyyyk to check on the Wookies, and meet with the Wookie Council to discuss how to rebuild the Wookies’ homes and population.

Jyn reluctantly rolled out of bed, scooping up Galen and depositing him on her hip, leaving Cassian in the bed, sheets pooled around his waist. Jyn quickly dressed herself and Galen, then fed him and ate a weakass breakfast of a piece of toast and a cup of caf. 

Cassian was up by then, hair sticking up in the back, scratching his lower back. He dropped a kiss of Jyn’s head, and ruffled Galen’s hair.

“How long are you gone?” He asked around his toothbrush. Jyn made a face at Galen, who giggled, as she said,

“Just a few days. We should be back by the end of the week.”

Cassian frowned slightly. Jyn caught his eye in the mirror and smiled.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be fine, I promise. Galen, tell Papa we’ll be fine,” she said, turning to the babbling ten-month-old in her lap.

Galen turned at the mention of “Papa,” and shrieked at him.

Cassian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright,” he said, dropping a kiss on Jyn and Galen’s foreheads respectively as Jyn stood to leave. “Be safe. I love you.”

Jyn smiled and leaned on her toes to peck him on the lips.

“Love you too.”

* * *

The trip to Kashyyyk was uneventful and took a little over 9 hours. When they landed, the sun was setting a the base of the massive trees, and several Wookies were there to meet Jyn, Galen, and Tris, the seventeen-year-old pilot. 

One of the Wookies there had dark brown fur, with lighter stripes and spoke Basic, saying her name was Barshaca, and she would be their guide and translator.

“Pleased to meet you, Barshaca,” Jyn told her, adjusting a suddenly shy Galen on her hip.

Jyn thought the Wookie might have smiled at her boy, but it was hard to tell, and she didn’t have time to say anything, but Barshaca was walking away, telling them,

“This way to where you’ll be staying, please.”

The place she took them, was like a small-ish hut situated on a tree branch, with walls of wood, except directly across from the door, which had long curtains, which enabled you to look out at the beach and rising sun. Tris immediately went into her room with a wave to sleep and maybe call her boyfriend, and not necessarily in that order. 

Galen was nearly asleep as well, and Barshaca touched his head lightly.

“I have two kits of my own,” she told Jyn softly. “I - do not know where one of them is.”

Jyn’s mouth tightened and she gripped the Wookie’s arm.

“That’s why I’m here, Barshaca. I’ll help you find your other kit.”

“You are very kind, Jyn Erso. All of us Wookies thank you,” she said gratefully.

After she left, Jyn turned to Galen.

“Alright, Starburst, want to call Papa?”

Galen perked up at that and tried to reach her comlink. Jyn laughed a little.

“Not with that, love.”

She set them both on the larger bed, and pulled out a holoprojector. 

“We’ll call him on this.”

She punched in the code and waited for him to pick up. His face flashed up a second later, smiling.

“Hello, _mis amores_!" 

* * *

Kashyyyk at dawn was cool - cooler than the normal humid temperatures - with fog coalescing at the base of the trees, a slight breeze pushing the curtains away to reveal the rising sun. Jyn leaned against a pillar, sipping a cup of caf, and blanket draped across her shoulders. 

(Cassian would’ve paid good money for that sight.)

About mid-morning, Jyn had to go to the meeting with Wookie Council. She’d been up for a few hours last night, preparing what she was going to say, and that was one reason why she was up so early. The other, was because rising early was a habit she couldn’t shake.

There was a rustling in the bed and Jyn peered over her shoulder to see Galen pushing himself up to sit, black hair all mussed from sleeping. 

“Mama?”

“I’m here, Starburst.”

A grin stretched across his face and he started babbling happily, gesturing wildly. Tris appeared from her room, short blonde hair all lopsided, blue eyes bleary as she made her way resolutely to the caf machine in the small kitchen. She gave a two fingered salute.

"Morning, Cap,” she mumbled. “Baby.”

“Tris,” Jyn greeted her. “Hey, if you don’t mind, I might need you to watch Galen while I meet with the Wookies.”

Tris flipped a thumbs up, nursing her cup of caf.

Jyn had time to feed Galen, eat breakfast, and dress both herself and Galen with some time to spare.

“Want to explore, mate?” She asked Galen, who was sitting on the floor, banging a spoon on the floor. He looked up at her and grinned, and crawled over to her knees and pulled himself up.

“Ow! Ow!”

“Out! Out!” Jyn mirrored him, smiling, pulling him up. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The next few days involved looking over reports with the Council and discussing ways to retrieve and revive the stolen Wookies. It was going to take a lot of work and a lot of time and patience, but Jyn was glad to help another species back on their feet. The Empire had done a number on them more than any other species, simply because they were good for the mines and heavy labor. 

It was disgusting.

Jyn had seen her share of slavery, and every time she wanted to help - and also give whoever started the revolting trade a piece of her mind, and a trip through medical and out the other side.

Eventually, they came up with a plan, and the estimated recovery was almost seven years to get them back on their feet. There was a lot of work involved, tracking down buyers, then finding out where the Wookies had been sent and split up, and reunite familes, and just - 

A lot of work of tedious work Jyn was willing to do. 

She and Galen hadn’t been able to talk to Cassian the last two days, because he had been sent on a mission of his own to track down the missing Brendol Hux. Hopefully, he’d be back soon.

* * *

Barshaca sent them off.

Jyn liked the Wookie, and promised to be back in a few months to give an update on the work. 

Now she just had to face the Alliance Council.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Galen wouldn’t stop crying.

Jyn was exhausted.

She could only imagine was Tris felt like.

The baby just wanted his papa, though, and to be honest, so did Jyn. She couldn’t blame him, but did he have to bawl his eyes out?

They finally landed at 1127 hours, according to the chrono. Jyn bounced the crying baby on her hip and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She didn’t expect anyone to be there. Cassian was probably still gone, and the Damerons were no doubt at their house several kliks to the west of the base on Yavin 4. 

So it was to her surprise to see an exhausted looking Cassian waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

Galen abruptly stopped crying, and grinned through his tears and his papa. Cassian crossed the distance between them quickly, and they met in the middle. 

Jyn was so, so happy to be back. She’d missed him, missed the smell of leather and blaster oil and some sort of spice of him, missed the way he held her tightly, like she’d float away if he let go. 

He leaned over Galen’s head and kissed her once, twice, three times, before Galen just sort of fell into Cassian’s arms.

“He’s exhausted, and missed his papa,” Jyn murmured into Cassian shoulder. “So am I.”

Cassian smiled softly at her.

“I’ll take care of him. You go give your report.” 

Jyn knew she should, and reluctantly pulled away.

“I’ll be quick.” 

As she left, she heard Cassian murmured,

“Hush now, _mijo_ , Papa’s got you.”

* * *

The lights were off in their room when Jyn slipped in, toeing off her boots, and hanging up her vest, scarf, and belt, and changed quickly into sleep pants and one of Cassian’s shirts.

Her boys were curled up in the bed.

She had excellent practice slipping into bed without jostling the sleeping person. She curled into Cassian’s side, laid her head on his shoulder.

“How’d it go?”

Cassian’s quiet whisper broke the silence.

“Good… I think. It’ll take a lot of work, but we can get the Wookies back on their feet. Both Councils seemed happy with the plan.”

She felt Cassian nod.

“Good.”

They let silence fill the room again. Galen squirmed on his father’s chest; Cassian adjusted himself and his son so he could hold Jyn; Jyn let out a contented sigh.

She had never thought that she’d ever get this domesticity, yet here she was, practically married, with a son, all huddled up in bed together.

If someone told fifteen-year-old Jyn this was her future, she would’ve laughed in their faces. She lost the chance at this life whenever her papa left her to Saw.

But here she was, happier than ever, and miraculously, it hadn’t blown up in her face, Cassian was still here, Galen was practically walking, she was happy.

Happy.

She gripped Cassian’s hand in one hand, and Galen clutched her finger of the other.

She never wanted to let them go.

She never would let them go.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> so, hope you liked it! I should honestly make a different series for the Antics of Galen Bodhi Andor (how's Galen Andor Official Unofficial Files of Shenanigans? Or Galen Andor Official Records of Shenanigans?) Don't forget to comment or kudos or something 
> 
> you all rock <3


End file.
